Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I
|hipermotor=Clase 2 |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida= |energía=Reactor de ionización solar |escudo=Domos generadores de escudo deflector (2) |casco= |sensor= |blanco=Matriz de orientación de rayo tractor''Droids in Distress'' book |navegacion= |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Baterías turboláseres pesadas XX-9 de Taim & Bak (60) *Cañones de iones NK-7 de Borstel (60) *Torretas turboláseres pesadas duales (6)Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva *Torretas de cañones de iones pesadas duales (2) *Turboláseres pesados cuádruples (2) *Turboláseres medianos triples (3) *Turboláseres medianos (2) *Proyectores de rayo tractor 07 de Phylon (10) |complementos=*Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/ln (72) *[[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|Lanzaderas T-4a clase Lambda]] (8) *Caminantes AT-AT (20) *Caminantes AT-ST o AT-DP (30) *Transporte de Tropas Imperiales (15) |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=*Oficiales (9,235) *Enlistados (27,850) *Soldados de asalto (9,700) |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros= |carga= |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=2 añosStar Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones=*Nave capital *Nave de guerra *Destructor *Portanaves *Transporte militar *Nave de mando |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso=Durante o antes del 18 ABYCatalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |era= |afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico **Armada Imperial *Alianza para Restaurar la República Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II **Flota de la Alianza }} El Destructor Estelar clase ''Imperial I, también conocido como '''Destructor Estelar' o Destructor Estelar clase ''Imperial, fue un modelo de [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructor Estelar clase ''Imperial]] al servicio de la Armada Imperial. Era una nave capital en forma de cuña, llena de emplazamientos de armas, tropas de asalto, naves de abordaje y cazas TIE. En la era del Imperio Galáctico, su puente de mando estaba atendido por los mejores tripulantes de la armada. Al principio, los Destructores Estelares se desplegaban en sectores y sistemas atrapados después de las Guerras Clon, donde aplastarían cualquier signo de sedición. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el papel del Destructor cambió a la caza de objetivos y bases rebeldes de alto valor. Lucharon en batallas notables como la Batalla de Hoth y la Batalla de Endor. El [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] fue un derivado de la clase Imperial I. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23: Fortress Vader, Part V'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Líneas de Sangre'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience Fuentes * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''YT-1300 Corellian Freighter Owner's Workshop Manual'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de Destructores Estelares Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Imperial I